Game -Phan-
by kittyxuchiha11
Summary: Phil convinces Dan to play a game called 'Too hot' were the two players must kiss without touching each other. Phil thinks he can easily win but soon changes his mind when he see's what Dan is capible of making him feel from the kiss. written with xoRosiePosiexo


Phil sighed as he let his head flop back onto the back of the couch. He was bored. Not just bored, super bored. He glanced around the room, looking for something interesting to grab his attention. Then he saw it. Dan was sitting across from him, on his laptop as usual., probably scrolling through Tumblr or something. "Dan?" he asked, getting up from his place on the chair and moving to sit beside his friend on the couch. "play a game with me?"

Dan reluctantly dragged his eyes from the screen and blinked at Phil. 'What game?' He asked suspiciously, a smile playing around his lips.

"It's a game I saw on Tumblr the other day. It's called too hot. you..." Phil trailed off, biting his lip slightly as he thought over what he was actually suggesting "we um, would kinda need to kiss though" he added softly "I mean it's no big deal, I mean it's just a game, it doesn't mean anything" he gushed out.

'Are you blushing Phil?' Dan smirked, watching his friend squirm in embarrassment. He played the idea around his head. He'd never really thought about kissing Phil before, but it couldn't hurt to try, right? It was only a kiss anyway, and no one else would know. 'Doesn't bother me if it doesn't bother you...'

"so you want to play then?" he asked, a hopeful tone in his voice.

'Yeah, go on then. I'm bored anyway.' Dan closed his laptop and put it on the floor by the sofa before turning to face Phil. 'So, what do we have to do?'

"well... you have to kiss someone but you're not allowed to touch them" Phil blushed deeply as he realized how that sounded "n-not just s-sexually touch them, I mean like, touch their hair or face, or anything like that" he stuttered while he blushed crimson "if you touch the other person you lose, and the winner gets to do whatever they want to the loser"

Dan chuckled. Phil was turning bright red and it was absolutely adorable. He was so nervous, but Dan was more laidback. He'd played games like this before, and was sure that he was an expert. Besides, he didn't even feel that way towards Phil, surely there would be no reason to touch him. 'Alright, sounds fun. You're going down Phil. I mean- Oh god!.' Dan cringed at the innuendo.

You: Phil looked down nervously before looking back up into Dan's eyes "so should we just?..." he asked shyly, leaning in slightly closer to his friend.

'Hands behind your back.' Dan reminded him, before locking his own hands behind his back and leaning in to close the gap. The moment their lips collided, he felt a strange feeling of excitement, and happiness. Phil's lips were softer than he expected, and it was different to all of the girls he had kissed. He clasped his hands tighter against his instinct to knot his fingers in Phil's hair. He refused to lose this game.

Phil clasped his hands together tightly. he was no way going to lose. he smirked as an idea formed in his head. he leaned into the kiss, moving his lips with more force against Dan's

Dan's eyebrows raised in surprise as Phil's kisses became more urgent. He tried to exert the same force back, and had to shove his hands in his pockets to keep them down. He had a sudden urge to pull Phil closer, but he knew he couldn't, so instead he shuffled forwards slightly to be closer.

Phil clutched at his hands, attempting to keep them still but failing misserable. he settled with playing with his belt loops to try keep his hands away from Dan. he shuffled closer, closing his eyes as he slipped his tongue into his friends mouth.

Dan gasped quietly as he felt Phil's hot tongue enter his mouth. He'd often watched it in fascination as it stuck out whenever Phil laughed, and now it was roaming his mouth. He knew that he wasn't supposed to be enjoying this so much, but then he'd never anticipated the effect a simple kiss from his best friend could have on him. He let his mouth fall open a little more, scrunching his hands into fists to keep them where they were.

Phil began to shake slightly as he fidgeted with his hands again. this game was proving to be harder then he thought. a small moan escaped his lips as he tried to get closer yet again.

Dan smirked as he heard that Phil was finding this just as difficult. He decided to tease him, knowing that Phil almost always gave in to him. He moved his lips from Phil's mouth and began to kiss down his jawline, keeping his hands down so as to not touch Phil at all. He knew that Phil wouldn't be expecting it, and had heard that kissing Phil's neck was his greatest weakness.

Phil's eyes widened as he made a small yelp sound. "D-Dan?" he stuttered, attempting to hold back a small moan but failing.

Dan chuckled softly against the smooth pale skin and carried on his path. He reached Phil's neck and kissed softly, before darting his tongue out every so often, knowing that it would drive Phil crazy. He moaned against him, and brushed his lips across his neck, leaving a trail of hot kisses.

Phil moaned again, moving his hands slightly but then clutching them back together again almost instantly. he wanted nothing more then to pull Dan closer but of course, he couldn't.

'C'mon Phil, it's easy, just reach out and touch.' Dan whispered, punctuating each word with a kiss. 'Don't you want to pull me closer? Don't you want your fingers in my hair?' He felt a smile growing as he saw Phil's hands twitch out of the corner of his eye.

Phil made a sort of growl noise as he tried to keep himself calm "n-no...I'm not going to lose" he said almost to himself as he bit his lip.

'Oh, I think you are Phil.' Dan murmured, his tongue darting across the skin again. He began to suck gently, then released the skin and ran his tongue over the spot. He moved to another part of his neck, nearer to his collarbone, and did the same thing. It would only be a matter of time, Phil couldn't hold on forever.

Phil whimpered softly before moaning again "d-damnit Dan, this isn't fair" he moaned as he clasped his hands tighter. what was even the use anymore? then again, Phil was terrified if he let Dan win he would stop this and go back to whatever he was doing. Phil did have his pride in consideration but also couldn't stand being this turned on and not doing something.

'C'mon Phil. I know you want to.' He murmured softly, letting his hot breath graze against Phil's skin. Dan kissed his way back up his neck and jaw line, in order to go back to his delicious lips. He kissed slowly and lightly, as if he wasn't interested anymore.

"b-but" Phil began to stutter "If I do you'll just leave me here..." he bit his lip "horny as fuck" he mumbled almost inaudible.

'I can assure you I'm not backing down anytime soon. I guess you're going to have to take the risk.' Dan chuckled, before playfully nibbling on Phil's lower lip.

"fuck it" he mumbled before unclasping his hands and attacking Dan's lips while he pulled their bodies together.

Dan immediately moved his hands to Phil's hair and knotted his fingers in the ebony mess, while his body arched and pressed itself against Phil's. 'I knew you would give in...' He muttered breathlessly. Now that's Phil's hands were on him, he was beginning to lose his train of thought.

"I guess you won, you get to do whatever you want to me" Phil stated as he rubbed up against Dan slightly, moaning at the friction

'Yes, yes I can.' Dan smirked. He pushed Phil back onto the sofa and straddled him, leaning down to kiss him. He caught his wrists and brought them above his head. 'Don't move them.' Dan ordered, before letting go and moving his lips back to Phil's neck. He felt Phil's body arch beneath him but he placed his hands on Phil's chest to hold him still. He shook his head before beginning to lick and suck again.

Phil moaned and attempted to keep his body still, which was proving to be incredibly difficult. his hands he could do, but his hips just wouldn't obey him. his jeans were beyond tight now. it was painful now they were that tight "Dan" he groaned, looking at his friend with pleading eyes.

'Now now, Phil.' Dan pressed a finger to Phil's lips. 'I am the winner, and this is my prize. I'm going to enjoy it.' He ran his hands down Phil's body and stopped at the hem of his shirt. He glanced up and winked, before tugging at it and slipping it over Phil's head. He hummed contentedly, admiring his body for a moment.

Phil shivered slightly as a cold breeze hit him. that's when he realized they were still on the couch "D-Dan, shouldn't we move if..." he mumbled softly "I don't wanna get anything on the couch" he added blushing.

'Whatever are you referring to, Phil?' Dan smiled up at him innocently, while brushing his hand across the older boy's crotch. He felt the hard package beneath and rubbed his palm across, with more pressure this time.

"d-don't make me say it" he attempted to say between moans "w-we need to move t-to t-the"

'Hey Phil, I think I'd like to carry this on in my bedroom.' He cut across Phil's splutters. He suddenly rolled off Phil and stood up, offering his hand to help him up.

Phil grasped Dan's hand tightly, not trusting his own legs to let him stand up. he quickly, as his shaky legs would let him, made his way to Dan's bedroom. Phil blushed deeply as he sat down on Dan's bed "so..."

Dan pushed him onto his back and cut him off by kissing him roughly. He didn't know how much longer he could tease Phil. He was already getting harder himself, and Phil would be able to feel him against his thigh. Dan sat up and whipped his own top off before leaning down to Phil and sighing contentedly as their bare skin met.

Phil made a noise of contempt and pleasure mixed together as he felt Dan's bare chest against his. god did it feel good. he moaned into their heated kiss once again, moving his tongue against Dan's more frantically. loving the feeling of all the sensations.

Dan began to grind against Phil's crotch, getting turned on by Phil's moans. He'd always thought Phil was so innocent, but then again, he'd never expected to be doing this with another guy anyway. He ran his thumb across Phil's nipple and heard another familiar moan. Becoming impatient, Dan slipped his hand down to the waistband of Phil's jeans and began to fumble with the zipper.

Phil raised his hips, hoping this would help Dan somehow. "Dan..." he whined, moans continually escaping his lips. he was just that aroused that he couldn't stop himself.

Dan managed to pull the zipper down and yanked Phil's jeans down his legs. He slipped them off and threw them on the floor, before turning his focus to the boxers, and the prominent bulge facing him. 'Phil...' Dan murmured in delight, his eyebrow raised. He hooked a finger in the waistband and gently pulled them down, slowly enough to tease Phil like mad.

"Dan, please" Phil begged "fuck me now" he growled, hoping his change in tone would help him here.

Dan chuckled, but just to tease Phil more. He was finding it hard to keep in control of himself, and when Phil's erection sprang free, he licked his lips. Looking Phil right in the eye, he took as much of him as he could into his mouth. He licked the underside and over the slit, before beginning to move his head up and down his length.

Phil whimpered softly as he bucked his hips "oh god" he groaned loudly "Dan" he whined, his breaths coming out as short pants as he moaned loudly.

Dan gripped Phil's hips and increased his pace, going slightly deeper each time. He began to hum, sending vibrations down his cock that caused even louder moans. He knew Phil must be close, so he flicked his tongue across the slit a few times.

"Dan!" he half moaned half cried as he came, panting harshly.

Dan ignored the bitter taste and swallowed every last drop. He sat up and licked the corners of his mouth to make sure that it was all gone. Looking back down at Phil, he saw the older boy was laid back with his eyes closed and a half smile on his face. 'Um... Phil...' Dan murmured, unwilling to disturb him. He gestured to his own erection which was making his jeans painfully tight. He looked at Phil with pleading eyes.

Phil smirked slightly as an idea came into his head. he turned over, closing his eyes again. "sorry, wayyyy tooo tired after that. goodnight" he answered. trying his hardest not to laugh.

'Phil...' Dan whined. 'C'mon, this isn't fair! I won the game you know!' He pouted, and looked back down at the throbbing bulge in his jeans. 'Please Phil...'

Phil's smirk grew as he sat up, lightly running his hands over the bulge. "Is this what you want me to do?" he asked teasingly as he rubbed at the bulge.

Dan nodded and moaned softly. He bucked his hips forward in order to get more contact. 'Yes Phil...' He breathed.

Phil quickly got to work getting Dan's jeans and boxers off. he licked his lips stared at his friends member. "now what do you want?" Phil loved being able to tease Dan like this

'I don't care, just touch me.' Dan pleaded, his eyes fixed on Phil's mischievous smile. 'I need you Phil.' He whined.

Phil smirked as he took Dan in his hand, slowly moving his hand up and down the shaft, using his thumb to rub over the slit "like this?"

'Mmhmm...' Dan murmured, nodding his head. His eyes rolled back in his head and he forced himself to keep watching Phil and his hand. His hips bucked into Phil's hand in impatience.

Phil moved his hand faster, suddenly diving in to kiss Dan's neck. he knew Dan hated his neck being touched but that was all the more reasons to do it. Phil sucked and bit the sensitive skin leaving a small mark.

'Oh.' Dan gasped in surprise as Phil began on his neck, but a moment later he found that he was really enjoying it. He felt his body begin to tense as he neared his climax. 'Phil I-I'm going t-to...' He panted in Phil's ear.

"cum for me Dan" he groaned, moving his hand faster and he continued the attack on the younger's neck. god, Dan panting in his ear like that was hot.

Dan let out a loud moan as he came, shooting white liquid all over his stomach and Phil's hand. He squeezed his eyes tightly shut as he rode through his orgasm, and dropped back onto the bed, exhausted.

Phil smiled as he trailed kisses from Dan's neck to his lips "like that?" he asked, trying to sound innocent.

'Oh god Phil...' Dan breathed, his mind a mess of emotions and feelings. He felt the corners of his mouth twitch up into a smile. 'I think I like this game.'

"I think I do too" he grinned, snuggling into his friends chest "I think we need to play it a lot more"


End file.
